


Bouquet

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis finds a vase of flowers on his desk. He assumes they're a gift from his boyfriend...





	Bouquet

Ignis noticed his office door ajar. He summoned a dagger to his hand, rather safe than sorry, as he slowly pushed the door open. 

He was greeted by an oversized bouquet of roses, in a crystal vase on his desk. He closed the door behind him, and let his dagger dissipate.

He approached his desk, scooping the vase up, and turning it in his hand to search for a card, or distinguishing feature. 

"Hm...no card..." 

He slipped his cellphone out of his pocket. Greeted with his lock screen, a picture of himself and Gladio sharing an oversized boba latte, he slipped his thumb across, and tapped out his passcode. 

A few more taps, and he clicked on Gladio's contact to call him. He smiled at the picture in his contact, the background of the call, a picture of Gladio smirking at him, love in his eyes. 

He set the vase down, and raised his phone to his ear. Two rings, and his boyfriend's voice. 

"Hey babe. Couldn't wait a couple more hours to just see me?" 

Ignis scoffed, though Gladio couldn't see the smile on his lips at being teased. 

"Clearly not. Thank you for the roses, darling."

Gladio stayed silent for a long moment. Ignis pulled his phone away to see if the call had dropped. 

"Gladio?" 

"Yeah, I'm still here, sorry. I uh, I didn't...I didn't get you roses, babe."

Ignis' brow furrowed at the vase before him. 

"You're certain? I have a vase on my desk with more than two dozen roses in it." 

"Uh, yeah Iggy, I think I would remember getting you a bouquet. Especially a bouquet delivered to your office." 

Ignis paused, trying to think of the other plausible explanations. 

"No one could have snuck into the Citadel without proper clearance..." 

He muttered to himself. 

"Maybe you have a secret admirer, Iggy."

Gladio teased, though Ignis immediately scoffed. 

"Nonsense, why would I have a secret admirer?"

"Uhhh, you're hot, and smart? And-"

"Yours, darling, and everyone knows it. Who would be so foolish as to stoke your jealousy?"

"Hey, only thing I'm jealous about is that somebody got you a better bouquet than me."

"...Gladio, if this is your idea of a joke, you know I'm far too busy to--"

Gladio laughed off Ignis' accusations. 

"Babe, I -promise- you they're not from me. Look, I gotta get back to working with these guard trainees. I'll see you for dinner, and we'll figure this out, okay? Just...take it for what it is. Someone likes you enough to get you flowers. I'm sure there's nothing weird about it." 

"Hm...alright, darling. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." 

Ignis heard the blown kiss before he terminated the phone call. 

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, and picked up the vase again. He raised it to look for a marking on the bottom. The glass was stamped with a marking he was unfamiliar with. 

"Perhaps I can track it with this..." 

He muttered to himself, as he sat to Moogle it on his laptop. His phone rang in his pocket, and he answered it without looking at the caller. 

"Scientia."

"Ignis, Clarus."

"Lord Amicitia, how may I help you?"

He held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he typed. 

"We need you in the council room." 

"Of course, Sir. Right away." 

He thumbed over his phone to end the call, taking a last glance at the flowers before hurrying out. 

Unbeknownst to him, across the hall, posing as a glaive, stood the imperial chancellor. He mused to himself, before wandering away. 

"I do hope he liked the flowers..."


End file.
